


Новые горизонты

by Linden_K



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: что, если у Наруто с Гаарой стало бы на одну встречу больше?
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Gaara
Kudos: 3





	Новые горизонты

**Author's Note:**

> маленькое отступление от канона в плане таймлайна  
> написано на ФБ-2016

Если бы Гаара мог избрать для себя иную роль на театре войны, он бы стал щитом — непробиваемым и твердым в своем намерении погибнуть за каждого, кто вверил ему жизнь. Принимая на себя командование на Совете, он еще не до конца осознавал всю тяжесть ответственности и только потом понял: отдавать объединенной армии приказы, которых требовали обстоятельства, он не может — ни как Казекаге, ни как Главнокомандующий. Не имеет морального права.

Когда придет время, какими словами он призовет людей пойти на смерть? И как поведет за собой тех, кто знает в нем не Пятого Казекаге, а смертельное оружие деревни Песка?

Созерцательное оцепенение сковывало его всякий раз, как он возвращался к этой мысли и не находил ответа. Его страна и его деревня уже многого натерпелись. Частые войны и закулисные интриги прошлого существенно подорвали их боевую мощь, а расползавшиеся слухи о Четвертой мировой вскрывали старые раны, насаждая в сердцах людей страх и смятение. Месяцы подготовки обернулись для Альянса серьезным испытанием, а для Гаары — еще и глубоко личным.

В последние дни от мыслей становилось совсем тошно. Три бессонные ночи подряд давали о себе знать пульсирующей болью в висках — без Шукаку сон превратился для него в такую же необходимость, как и для любого другого шиноби, но засыпал Гаара по-прежнему с трудом.

Чтобы спать, он загонял себя рутинной работой. Она никогда не заканчивалась, не требовала серьезного умственного труда и успокаивала своей монотонностью. Гаара обмакнул кисть в чернила, плавно вывел под назначением: «определить на миссию А-ранга, согласовано Пятым…», и остановился, не успев закончить — за окном ударили в траурный гонг. Дурной знак — раздавать опасные миссии под похоронное шествие.

Отложив кисть, Гаара откинулся в кресле и заслонил от света уставшие глаза. В безветрии гонг звучал особенно неприятно, заставляя вибрировать внутреннюю пустоту. Вопросы без ответов мучили его, как жажда посреди пустыни, и он чувствовал себя уставшим путником, целую вечность бредущим под знойным солнцем и грезящим лишь о глотке воды.

Он не помнил, сколько времени просидел так, без движения. За окном уже начинало темнеть, когда дверь кабинета тихо отворилась, а затем послышались легкие шаги и стук чашки о столешницу.

— Ты бы отдохнул, Гаара, — прервала его духовные искания Темари. — Нельзя себя так изводить.

Нотки беспокойства в ее голосе стали уже неотъемлемой частью их личных разговоров. Нравоучения и забота — было в этом что-то неуловимо приятное, наверное, поэтому они до сих пор иногда играли в старшую сестру и младшего брата. И сейчас в глубине души Гаара обрадовался ее появлению. Он покачал головой и снова взялся за кисть.

— У меня еще есть дела.

— Все думаешь над речью?

Гаара не ответил. Подписал и убрал назначение в стопку. Так же молча взялся за чашку, вдохнул сладковатый аромат чая и под пристальным взглядом сестры сделал глоток.

— Какие-то новости? — ровным тоном произнес он.

— Новостей нет, — ответила она. — Вечерние отчеты ты уже видел. А что касается приглашения Райкаге, все приготовления закончены.

— В таком случае передай Канкуро, мы отправляемся на рассвете.

Гаара заметил, как у Темари удивленно приподнялись брови.

— Но это на день раньше, чем мы планировали.

— У меня будет еще одна встреча в Облаке, — пояснил Гаара. — Неофициальная.

Темари закусила губу, бросила на него осторожный взгляд и все-таки спросила:

— С Наруто? Я слышала, там у него будет остановка перед ссылкой на остров.

— Это не ссылка, а необходимая, стратегически обоснованная мера, — отчеканил Гаара.

В кабинете воцарилось молчание. Между ними всегда ощущалась неловкость, когда разговор заходил о Наруто. С некоторых пор защита Джинчурики Листа стала одной из приоритетных задач Альянса, но для посвященных личная заинтересованность Гаары оказалась слишком уж очевидной. Узумаки Наруто был не только целью Мадары и ключевой фигурой в предстоящей войне. Он был самым важным человеком в жизни Гаары. А его брат и сестра знали об этом лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

— Не засиживайся до утра, — сказала Темари и, задержавшись у двери, мазнула взглядом по его лицу, истерзанному хронической усталостью.

Гаара очень живо представил, каким она сейчас его видит: темные круги вокруг пронзительно грустных глаз, складка над переносицей — печать ответственности за жителей деревни, и красное клеймо любви на лбу.

— Не беспокойся, — заверил ее Гаара, — скоро я со всем разберусь.

Он лгал. В последнее время он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что править деревней, руководствуясь собственными принципами и убеждениями, в разы труднее, чем оставаться смертельным оружием в чужих руках.

За окном совсем стемнело, желтоватые огни змеились вдоль узких улиц до самых скал. В домах по-прежнему теплилась мирная жизнь. В это тревожное и неспокойное время, заново сплотившее людей далеко за пределами одной страны, на его плечи легло бремя, к которому он не был готов. У Казекаге искали помощи и защиты, а он искал спокойствия и уверенности. Заглядывал вглубь себя и не находил.

За последние несколько лет Гаара очень изменился. Жизнь ему больше не принадлежала. Теперь он ежечасно и ежеминутно отдавал себя в уплату за те бессмысленные убийства, что зияли болезненными нарывами на его прошлом. Чужая кровь, впитавшаяся в песок, раздирающие горло хрипы, посмертный ужас в стекленеющих глазах — все это не давало ему покоя даже во снах.

Особенно во снах.

Ты все делаешь правильно, — звучало у него в голове голосом Наруто. Но Гаара знал: своими силами этот долг ему не выплатить никогда.

*******

Гаара никогда не любил собрания. Вариться в политической каше оказалось весьма сомнительным удовольствием, продиктованным исключительно обязанностями Казекаге. Подозрительные взгляды, лукавые улыбки, двусмысленные высказывания и подначивания неизменно повышали градус недоверия между союзниками, и он не раз задумывался над состоятельностью самой идеи Альянса. Принесет ли это желаемый результат? По сравнению с лидерами остальных деревень Гаара был молод и неопытен, но одно знал совершенно точно: он куда охотнее выступил бы в одиночку против целой армии, чем стал прятаться в тылу, за спинами других шиноби.

Деревня Скрытого Облака встретила делегацию из Песка неприветливо: тяжелыми грозовыми тучами, темным брюхом цеплявшимися за вершину дворца Райкаге, и всполохами желто-белых молний в небе. Не самый радушный прием для жителей сдержанной пустыни.

Пик грозы застиг Гаару в каюте корабля, в бухте, где Наруто уже несколько часов дожидался отплытия. Руководство Листа хорошо потрудилось, чтобы дальнее путешествие не возбудило в нем никаких подозрений, а местные с успехом тянули время, не позволяя сойти на берег, чтобы не допустить утечки информации. Меньше всего Гаара желал становиться соучастником обмана, и в то же время он слишком дорожил этой, быть может, последней возможностью повидаться.

С момента их прошлой встречи в Наруто что-то неуловимо переменилось. На лице проявились следы усталости или даже бессонницы, а во взгляде — неясная тоска. Они обменялись приветствиями, поговорили о мелочах и надолго замолчали. Найти нейтральную тему для разговора оказалось куда сложнее, чем Гаара мог себе представить. Он отошел к иллюминатору и какое-то время просто наблюдал за бушевавшей грозой. Наруто сидел на самом краю узкой койки, опустив голову, и смотрел в пол, как будто и вовсе забыл о постороннем присутствии.

— Тебя что-то гнетет? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Гаара, не сводя взгляда с размытого отражения в темном стекле.

Наруто подобрался, поднял глаза и покачал головой.

— Нет. Это все гроза. — Казалось, какое-то время он пытался подобрать слова, но в итоге сдался и отмахнулся: — Не бери в голову.

Одиночество — решил для себя Гаара. В прошлом у него было предостаточно времени, чтобы раз и навсегда научиться безошибочно угадывать его в других. С одиночеством он вставал и ложился, им наполнялись его бессонные ночи, одиночество сопровождало его везде, куда бы он ни пошел. Впрочем, все это теперь осталось позади — до знакомства с Наруто. В те времена его душа таила в себе лишь жестокость, ненависть и злобу. Но стоило Наруто раскрошить эту броню из страха и одиночества — как жизнь наполнилась новым смыслом.

Гаара до сих пор берег в памяти его теплую ладонь на своем плече, его добрый, понимающий взгляд, его прощальное рукопожатие.

— Возможно, сейчас не самое подходящее время, — снова заговорил Гаара, — но я должен спросить у тебя. — Он понимал, что вопрос прозвучит странно, может, даже нелепо. Особенно из уст Казекаге, который уже завоевал уважение и любовь народа. Но, с другой стороны, что еще ему оставалось? Поэтому он собрался с мыслями и продолжил: — Наруто, скажи… как тебе удается переубеждать людей?

Наруто зябко повел плечами, поднялся с койки и встал за спиной у Гаары.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Темари как-то сказала, ты умеешь менять сердца людей.

Наруто помедлил секунду или две, его губы едва заметно дрогнули, но тут же растянулись в широкую улыбку.

— А-а, ты об этом, — протянул он и хлопнул Гаару по плечу. Рука у него была тяжелой и горячей. — Я просто говорю, что чувствую.

Гаара ожидал чего-то подобного и все же надеялся на большее. Искренность — хороший инструмент мирного времени, но какими словами он должен убеждать людей пойти на смерть?

Что бы ты сказал на моем месте? — подумал Гаара, а вслух произнес:

— На собрании пяти Каге было решено создать Альянс для противостояния Акацки. Теперь шиноби пяти стран должны сплотиться ради общей цели.

За окном послышался громкий раскат грома, корабль слабо качнуло в сторону, и где-то сверху жалобно заскрипели мачты. Наруто подался вперед и, обхватив под грудью рукой, порывисто прижал Гаару к себе.

— Я слышал, — ответил он, и на сей раз голос зазвучал с обреченной уверенностью. — Акацки нужно остановить. Все получится, потому что любой шиноби становится сильнее, когда у него есть, что защищать. А у нас есть.

— Да, — тихо отозвался Гаара, отчаянно хватаясь за ускользающую мысль, которую перебивал частый и громкий стук чужого сердца. Все это время ответ находился совсем рядом, на поверхности, и для него вовсе не требовалось глубокого самоанализа. — Ты прав, у каждого есть, что защищать.

Наруто еще крепче сцепил руки вокруг его живота и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи. Непривычно и странно — все, что в эту минуту пришло на ум Гааре. Словно какая-то сила, определения которой он не знал, нарочно швырнула их в объятия друг друга. Корабль слабо покачивался на волнах, и они вместе с ним — почти как единое целое. Между ними циркулировало близкое и волнующее тепло. Гаара чувствовал, как спина нагревается и становится влажной, как веет жаром от чужих бедер, и сам неосознанно потянулся навстречу. Он развернулся в объятиях, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза Наруто, в которых еще недавно плескалась незнакомая, затаенная боль. Теперь их заволакивало желанием, расширенный зрачок расплывался, затапливая синюю радужку. Гааре вдруг отчетливо вспомнился день их прощания в Песке. Вспомнилась та нерешительность, с которой Наруто пожимал протянутую ему руку, и смущение, которое уже тогда стоило бы истолковать иначе. Все это промелькнуло в голове быстро, как вспышка. Наверное, так и должно выглядеть озарение, — подумал Гаара.

Наруто тяжело сглотнул и разомкнул обветренные губы, намереваясь что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. Тогда Гаара потянулся к нему и, не закрывая глаз, поцеловал. В словах они больше не нуждались.

Если раньше Гаара и питал по отношению к нему дружескую и братскую нежность, то в это мгновение она трансформировалась во что-то иное — безрассудное, сильное, жадное.

Он не удивился, когда Наруто не оттолкнул и поцеловал в ответ — так же осторожно, словно на пробу.

И не стал сопротивляться, когда Наруто крепко стиснул его руку и повел за собой к койке.

Он лежал, не шелохнувшись, покорно принимая долгие, суховатые поцелуи. И тщетно пытался поместить происходящее в привычную картину мира.

— Что мы делаем? — тихо засмеялся Наруто, прижимаясь лбом к его груди.

Взгляд Гаары замер на сероватом потолке с металлической обшивкой, скользнул вниз и остановился на россыпи светлых волос. Пальцы робко и недоверчиво коснулись жестких прядей, словно страшась спугнуть вывернутую наизнанку реальность. Ту, что так непрочно соткалась из крепких дружеских уз и неподдающихся логическому объяснению желаний.

— Продолжай, — дрогнувшим голосом попросил он и с облегчением выдохнул, почувствовав новое встречное движение.

Наруто запер дверь и погасил тусклый свет, оставив каюту в густом полумраке, разбавленном лишь проблесками редеющих молний. Он долго возился с одеждами — ремешками, завязками, пуговицами. В какой-то момент Гааре показалось, что Наруто передумает. Но тот не останавливался. Напротив, все больше становился похожим на прежнего себя. Злился, чертыхался и решительно отвергал любую помощь, пока одежда наконец не оказалась на полу.

Он склонился над Гаарой и осторожно погладил ладонью по обнаженной груди, словно примеряясь; скользнул ею ниже, по животу, и с силой, до боли сжал бедро, но даже «щит» не среагировал на жесткое прикосновение — лишь несколько песчинок настороженно поднялись в воздух и закружили вокруг чужой руки. Гаара закрыл глаза, испытывая бесконечное облегчение от того, что тело принимало от Наруто и боль, и удовольствие. Противостоять своим желаниям становилось все труднее, а сознание, отравленное воспоминаниями о бессмысленной жестокости демона, едва удерживало хрупкий контроль над телом.

Быстрые, нетерпеливые поцелуи покрывали шею, плечи и грудь Гаары, руки судорожно метались вдоль тела, поглаживая, сжимая и царапая короткими ногтями. Он чувствовал в этих порывистых ласках сквозящее отчаяние. Словно Наруто прорывало изнутри. Подобно тому, как прежде, когда Гаара то ли от усталости, то ли от ярости ослаблял контроль за Шукаку, и монстр вырывался наружу.

Наруто не искал взаимности, не требовал ответа, но Гаара с готовностью отзывался на каждое касание и каждый поцелуй, похожие на капли прохладной воды на охваченном горячим, иссушающим возбуждением теле.

Его руки сомкнулись на спине Наруто, прижимая еще ближе, кожа к коже. Чужое сердце билось громко и быстро. А в коротких вспышках молний глаза Наруто казались совсем темными и безумными.

— Хочу тебя, — громко и торопливо прошептал он, кусая губы Гаары. — Хочу.

Его слова прозвучали как просьба, но к этому времени Наруто уже освободился от одежды и мягко, но требовательно раздвигал колени Гаары, спускаясь ниже и устраиваясь у него между ног.

Во рту у Наруто было горячо, мокро и почти невыносимо хорошо. Гаара выгнулся над койкой и запрокинул голову, сдерживая грудной стон и переставая чувствовать собственное тело — только ласкавшие его губы и язык. Ничего подобного раньше с ним не случалось: удовольствие сковывало движения, словно зыбучие пески, подступало приятной тяжестью к груди, и от него перехватывало дыхание. Он сумел сделать над собой усилие, когда почувствовал, что не в силах сдержаться, схватился за Наруто и потянул наверх. Но тот не поддался, крепче зафиксировал его бедра и не остановился ни на мгновение, пока Гаара, доведенный до исступления, с безмолвным стоном не излился в рот.

На минуту Гааре почудилось, что он снова очутился где-то по ту сторону, откуда не возвращаются. Он обессилено опустил голову на подушку и приложил руку к груди, где совершенно по-новому билось сердце. Наруто, лениво покрывая поцелуями живот, плечи и шею, поднялся к лицу: сначала нежно коснулся губами щеки, а потом и татуировки на лбу.

Гроза снаружи начинала смолкать, но шум крови в ушах и тяжелое дыхание становились только громче. Гаару все еще слабо трясло, когда Наруто помог ему перевернуться на живот и раздвинул ладонями ягодицы.

— Не бойся, — вполголоса проговорил он.

Сердце пропустило удар, но только не потому, что Гаара боялся. Он уже научился у Наруто стольким вещам: товариществу, дружбе, преданности и ответственности за дорогих людей.

У них появились свои неповторимые узы.

Гаара всегда понимал, что должно быть что-то еще за этими взглядами. Но никак не ожидал, что это будут его губы, его поцелуи, его дыхание…

Его пальцы, которые Гаара с готовностью принял в рот, обхватив губами, и огладил языком каждый, вырывая у Наруто глухой стон.

Гаара почувствовал, как внутри что-то перевернулось. Словно все это время в жизни не хватало чего-то важного, и он оставался располовиненным и опустошенным. Теперь же, когда влажные пальцы проникали в его нутро, растягивали медленно и долго, он млел и замирал в предвкушении чего-то совершенно нового, а в груди разливался приятный жар.

— Ты такой теплый, — выдохнул Наруто, вжимаясь в него бедрами.

Внутри болезненно потянуло. Гаара не стал закрывать глаза. Он продолжал смотреть, как на стене слились в одну их тени, и как тень Наруто отделилась, начав осторожные движения.

Наруто шептал что-то нечленораздельное, сдерживал себя и пытался сделать каждое проникновение безболезненным и приятным. И Гааре все это нравилось: первая сладковатая боль, всполохи острого удовольствия, его хриплый голос, красные пятна, остающиеся после сильных пальцев на влажной от пота коже, редкие, неуклюжие поцелуи.

Он не запомнил, как все закончилось — только яркую вспышку в мозгу и разнесшееся по крови удовольствие, наполняющее каждую клетку разомлевшего тела. Наруто повалился сверху, прижался к взмокшей спине и тяжело задышал.

Он медленно приходил в себя, но вместо приятной неги в нем ощущалось нарастающее напряжение. С Наруто творилось что-то сложное, чему нельзя было помочь.

— Наруто, — мягко позвал Гаара. — Тебе плохо?

Тот несколько секунд не шевелился и даже перестал дышать, а потом медленно отделился от Гаары и прижался губами к его остывающему плечу.

— Нет. Конечно нет, мне с тобой очень хорошо, — торопливо зашептал он. — Правда, прости… Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Он заерзал, уткнулся лбом между лопаток Гаары, потом отстранился, вытер краем покрывала живот и уселся на койке, к нему спиной.

— Не извиняйся. Я же вижу, тебя давно что-то мучает.

— Ты здесь совершенно ни при чем. И то, что случилось… я не жалею. — Наруто перевел дыхание, как будто каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. — Я просто не могу не думать о нем. Если бы ты только знал, какой это кошмар… — горько договорил он и уронил голову на руки, пряча глаза.

Привязанность — это кошмар, понял Гаара. Любовь. Не та, которой они занимались несколько минут назад. Другая. Бескорыстная и безысходная.

Он вдруг отчетливо почувствовал диссонанс в биении их сердец. Потому что в эту минуту сердце Наруто билось в унисон с чьим-то другим.

Должно быть, тот еще кошмар, когда в каждой вспышке молнии мерещится треск Чидори. Но что бы ни сказал Гаара, сколько бы глупостей ни натворил Саске — ничего не менялось. Эта болезненная привязанность находилась за гранью всякого понимания. Любить врага, ставшего другом, — совсем не то же самое, что любить друга, ставшего врагом.

Гаара сел рядом и тронул Наруто за плечо. Он не искал слов утешения. В этом не было смысла. Наруто до сих пор так и не осознал, какое место среди шиноби занял Саске. А в мире, стоящем на пороге войны, были вещи куда важнее. Теперь в голове стало на удивление пусто, сомнения и тревоги ушли, и Гаара ощутил твердое, непоколебимое спокойствие, каким и должен был обладать Пятый Казекаге.

— Ты волнуешься о Саске? — прямо спросил он.

Наруто коротко кивнул, стиснув в руке край измятой простыни.

— Значит, ты решил его защищать.

— Решил, — глухо и упрямо отозвался Наруто. — Я помню все, что ты мне сказал, но я решил, что не оступлюсь. Я буду защищать и его, и тебя. Вы оба… дороги мне.

Гаара улыбнулся, почувствовав, как снова потеплело в груди.

— Тогда я буду защищать тебя, — сказал он.

Наруто отыскал на ощупь ладонь Гаары и крепко сжал в своей.

— У меня тут миссия недалеко, — уже бодрее произнес он. — Ерундовая, так что я быстро закончу с ней и вернусь. А потом мы с тобой вместе наваляем этим Акацки. Обещаю!

Гаара промолчал. Промолчал о многом. Но в эту ночь, засыпая рядом с Наруто, он впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что знает ответ.

Знает, что скажет своей армии и что именно он хочет защитить.


End file.
